


You with the Sad Eyes, Don't be Discouraged

by Mystery_Lady



Series: For the First Time Ever We're Seeing It Eye to Eye [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apologies, Bill Is Slowly Defrosting The Ice King, Bill needs a hug, Crying, Dustin and Max Are Mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, The Party Are Mentioned, Tsundere!Mike, Well More Like The Sassy and Moody King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: As the wind howls, Mike shoves his hands into his blue jacket, his hoodie up, feeling glad that he had grabbed it before he had left the house for some “fresh air”. Eying the school once again, Mike rolls his eyes to himself and goes to turn around and walk back home. But when he took a step forward a noise stops him in his tracks.Freezing, Mike swallows inaudibly, his hands curling into fists inside the pockets of his jacket before slowly turning around. Looking into the school’s parking ground; he sees a hunched figure sitting on a bit of grass that surrounded the small building next to their school.Mike remains still, unsure whether he should investigate or not. But when the wind stopped howling, he could now here clearly what was the noise that stopped him in his tracks.Pained filled sobs...Someone was crying...______This time, it's Mike's turn to lend a hand towards a hurt and lost leader...





	You with the Sad Eyes, Don't be Discouraged

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series of one-shot about these two leaders. ^_^
> 
> If you enjoy the first one, I hope you would able to like this one as well.

_ You with the Sad Eyes, Don’t be Discouraged _

 

Mike let his feet guide him through the dark streets of Hawkins, unperturbed since he knows his town like the back of his hand.

When he pays attention to his surroundings, he notices that he is in front of his old middle school. Scrunching his nose in distaste, Mike wonders why of all places, why was he led here?

As the wind howls, Mike shoves his hands into his blue jacket, his hoodie up, feeling glad that he had grabbed it before he had left the house for some “fresh air”. Eying the school once again, Mike rolls his eyes to himself and goes to turn around and walk back home. But when he took a step forward a noise stops him in his tracks.   

Freezing, Mike swallows inaudibly, his hands curling into fists inside the pockets of his jacket before slowly turning around. Looking into the school’s parking ground; he sees a hunched figure sitting on a bit of grass that surrounded the small building next to their school.

Mike remains still, unsure whether he should investigate or not. But when the wind stopped howling, he could now here clearly what was the noise that stopped him in his tracks.

Pained filled sobs…

Someone was crying…

Mike takes a step towards the person but then stops.

What if it was a trick? What if it someone playing a cruel joke to catch him off guard?

As he contemplates the situation, he looks forwards and sees that the person had curled up into a ball, not acknowledging him.

Pressing his lips in determination, Mike narrows his eyes and walks confidently towards the person on the ground, the cries sounding louder as he got closer.

Stopping a feet away from the figure, Mike fidgets before standing up to his full height.

“Hey… Are you okay?” he asks, hating the way his voice trembled at the last word.

The person flinches, shoulders hunching up to their ears.

Mike frowns, about to ask again when he noticed something familiar about the person on the ground. Or at least recognize the familiar strands of auburn hair…

The person slowly raises his head, showing tear filled blue eyes that were carefully guarded, cheeks damp and his lips pull down in a tired frown.

“Bill…?” Mike questions in a high pitched, surprised tone.

“Hello Mike.” Bill replies in an oddly calm voice, no evidence of his stutter.

Confused and worried, not that he would admit it, eyes Bill carefully, “What are you doing out here?”

Bill looks at him in a detached manner before shrugging, wiping the tears away in seemingly nonchalant way if it wasn’t for the fact that his hand still trembled. In fact, he was trembling all over.

Shaking his head, Mike frowns, “What are you doing out here without a jacket? It’s cold as hell tonight! Aren’t your parents going throw a fit when they realize you’re not home?”

Bill laughs drily, his red rimmed eyes sharp and his smile pained as he stares at him. He stands up, wiping away any dirt he could have had on his jeans before crossing his arms against his chest.

Mike curls his hands into fists again in his pockets, feeling as though he was missing a joke or a punch line.  

“They cuh-can’t really throw a fuh-fit when they’re the ruh-reason I’m o-o-out here.”

Mike’s heart plummets to his stomach, “Did they...?”

Bill shakes his head. “We had an a-a-argument. I left.”

Mike almost asks about what but he was able to hold his tongue before he did. It wasn’t any of his business anyway.

Bill shivers and hugs himself, sniffing once in a while. Although Mike bets its because of the cold.

Groaning to himself quietly, Mike walks towards Bill, taking his hands out of his pockets.

Before he could think about it, he unzips and shrugs off the jacket, placing it on Bill's shoulders before taking a step back. He sees the way Bill raises his head in confusion, raising a hand to touch what he hand on his shoulders. When he realizes what it was, his eyes widen in shock and looks up to stares at him. He refuses to meet his eyes.

“Wuh-what about y-y-you?”

“I’m fine.”

“But –”

Mike interrupts him, “I’m not the one who spent who knows how long outside with no jacket on in a cold ass night.” He snips as he turns away from him.

Mike could feel the way the other teen stares at him, studying him and with an annoyed huff, starts to walk. When he hears no footsteps behind him, he looks behind to see Bill, looking absurdly small with his jacket—now that he had put it on and zipped it up—and the hoodie over his head; eyes sad and lost.

Mike roll his eyes, looking away from the image before he did something stupid ~~like hug him close and tell him that everything was going to be okay~~.

“Well aren’t you coming? My mom doesn’t really care if I bring friends over to my house. As long as you’re quiet, you get a free pass, maybe some nosy questions and a big pile of either pancakes or eggs and bacon or all three of them in one plate.”

He didn’t need to turn to know that Bill was now following him, possibly walking behind him.

The trek to his house was quiet. Not exactly an uncomfortable silence but not welcoming either. Mike sighs quietly to himself, trying to ignore the chill when a hesitant voice stops him.

“Friends…?”

Mike turns to look down at Bill. The auburn haired teen’s face was carefully blank but his eyes expressed all.

They were wide with hesitance, slight fear, and yet filled with hope.

This is the same guy who has been nothing but kind and understanding.  Would frown at him but would not speak up when he would get snarky and downright rude to him. Had seen him _cry_ and instead of mocking him or leaving him to his overwhelming anxiety, had comfort him and let him cry. Who has not told anyone about that night.

And through all that, was still nervous to ask if they were actually friends.

Man, Dustin was right. He could a blind, rude asshole –well maybe not like that. That phrase is something that Max would say while Dustin would shake his head and call him an oblivious idiot…

Mike shakes his head before looking at Bill again. “Yeah, we’re friends. You probably heard from the others –or maybe not—but, welcome to the party.”

Bill’s smile was soft and bright, reaching his eyes and making his eyes look from a stormy blue to a gentle, ocean blue.

“Thank you.” He whispers, his voice sincere and to his sad surprise, filled with relief; which only cause him to become more disappointed in himself.

“No, you don’t have to thank me. You were already part of the party…I was just too blind to see it… I’m sorry about that.”

A strong but gentle hand rests on his arm, making him pause and look down.

“A-a-apology accepted Mike.”

Mike didn’t want to believe it was that easy but he nods all the same, not wanting to start an argument or over think too much the situation.

“D-despite what you buh-believe, I can understand why.”

Mike raises an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

Bill nods, “You and I are puh-pretty s-si-similar in s-some things. Muh-maybe one day, we’ll sit down and tuh-talk.”

And with that, Bill takes his hand back, giving Mike some space and walking beside him.

Mike was surprise just how warm he was feeling until Bill moved away.

This time, as they walk down the three remaining blocks that lead to his house, the silence was warm and companionable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read it. Please comment below; Kudos and Comments make my day. ^_^


End file.
